Fabulas cortas
by Michi Trevi
Summary: En este texto se encontraran algunas fabulas relacionadas al tema Imaginario. Alguna vez todos fuimos ninos y nustros padres nos contaban historias; haci que, por que no hacerlas referentes a slugterra o a otro programa?. Ademas las fabulas de hacen refrexionar hacerga de un tema.


**El Jilguero**

Había una vez un Jilguero que no quería cantar. Todas las demás aves se preguntaban por qué no quería cantar, y el siempre les respondía: "Jamás cantaré para ser objeto de burla."Un día, un Perico se le acercó al Jilguero para decirle: "¿Por qué tienes miedo? Canta, que nadie se reirá de ti." Sin embargo, el Jilguero no quiso cantar, ni tampoco le respondió nada al perico. Luego llego una Cotorra y también se le acercó al Jilguero y le dijo: "Te escuché una vez mientras cantabas en el bosque. ¡Tus cantos son hermosos! ¿Por qué no quieres cantar ahora?."Aún así el Jilguero siguió sin decir nada. Hasta que finalmente se le acercó un Ruiseñor y comenzó a cantar de una forma muy hermosa. Sin emargo, el Jilguero siguió con apatía, así que le preguntó: "Jilguero, ¿por qué no te unes a mi en canto? Haríamos un gran dúo." Y el Jilguero le confesó susmiedos al Ruiseñor. Y este le dijo: "No importa si cantas bien o mal, eso es asunto tuyo. Pero si no cantas, ni si quiera para ti mismo, entonces no eres un Jilguero, ni eres nada.

**"Moraleja: Se tu mismo. Cumple con el propósito para el que Dios te diseñó, sin importar si esto agrada a los demás o no.**

**El Lobo y el Caballo**

Un lobo pasaba por un sembradío de cebada pero, como él es carnívoro, siguió su camino. Después de un rato encontró a un caballo y le condujo al sembradío de cebada que había hallado. Mientras le conducía al caballo, decía:

- Amigo, a mi también me gusta la cebada pero prefiero más escuchar el sonido de cómo usted mastica la cebada. ¡Me encanta escucharlo! ¡Ese sonido es para mí algo muy especial!

Pero el caballo repuso:

- ¡Amigo lobo, si los lobos comieran cebada, no hubieras preferido complacer a tus oídos sino a tu estómago!

**Nunca des crédito a las palabras de un malvado, aunque te parezcan buenas.**

**El Lobo y la Cigüeña, Fábulas infantiles de Animales con moraleja**

**Fábula el Lobo y la Cigüeña para niños educativa, fábula con moraleja. Un día en el bosque, un lobo luego de varios días sin comer pudo cazar una presa a la que no tardó en comerla de inmediato. Pero, por comer tan deprisa, se le atravesó un hueso en la garganta y comenzó a poco a poco eso pasó por ahí una a cigüeña , a la que pidió ayuda desesperado diciendóle:¡Ayudame por favor Cigüeña!. Usted tiene un pico tan largo, que podría quitarme con mucha facilidad este hueso que me estoy ahogando.¡Por favor sálvame que le recompensaré tan generosamente!.La Cigüeña tenía dudas de meter su cabeza en la boca del lobo, pero conmovida por las suplicas y ruegos del Lobo y confiada de sus generosa recompensa, ayudó a este metiendo cuidadosamente su pico en la boca del lobo y le extrajo el hueso de la de un rato la Cigüeña, al ver al Lobo tan contento porque ella le había salvado la vida, le recordó el pago de sus servicios, donde él de inmediato le respondió:-¿Qué quieres que te dé más si te he devuelto la vida?.-¡A mí! –contestó sorprendida la cigüeña-. ¡Si he sido yo quién te ha salvado de morirte ahogado!Y el lobo le replicó de inmediato:-¿No pusiste tu pico en mi boca? ¿No pude yo acabar con tu vida? ¿No he dejado que sacaras el pico de entre mis dientes sin sufrir el mínimo daño para que puedas irlo a contar? ¿Qué más quieres?; eres tù quien debe agradecerme, sentenció el Cigüeña al oír tan sorprendente respuesta, se alejó sin decir nadaMoraleja de el Lobo y la Cigüeña:Existen personas que piden una ayuda y no agradecen el favor realizado, tienes que saber a quién le haces el bien, no vaya a ser que esa persona no merezca tu ayuda y se convierta luego en tu enemigo. Es bueno poder ayudar, todos debemos hacerlo pero hay quienes abusan y por ese motivo nosotros con mucha precaución debemos relacionadas: fábula del lobo y la cigüeña con moraleja, cuento corto del lobo y la cigüeña con su moraleja, mitos y leyendas que significa la fábula de la cigüeña y el lobo, fábula corta del lobo y la cigüeña con moraleja, La mejor colección de Fábulas tradicionales 2013, las mejores narraciones para niños y niñas 2013, fábulas de Esopo el lobo y la cigüeña que te haya gustado el post El Lobo y la Cigüeña, fábulas infantilesapóyanos haciendo un click en me gusta, un tweet, ó dejando un comentario.**


End file.
